tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maddalena, the Irresistable
Maddalena is the Goddess of Lust and Seduction. She began as neutral, because both sides considered her to be a distraction to the other Gods and overall a burden, so neither side would accept her and she was forced to remain neutral. She later joined Aldis despite the fact that he would not accept her, believing him to be more worthy of her help. History Initially, when Maddalena first was active in the war, she seeked out the God of Chaos, Azoth, as an ally. Rather instead of finding Azoth, she discovered Embrax, who had just awoken from his slumber, and soon formed an alliance with the fire god, who at the time was in his destruction persona. She conversed with the beastly God of Fire before making her way over to the ongoing battle along with her new ally, between the forces of Traxis and Aldis at the Sanctuary of Wisdom, where she fought Morbus and Astallia. Personality Maddalena is an incredibly manipulative and self centred God, who believes - rightly so - that she is the most beautiful woman in the entire world, God or no God. She is obsessed with beauty and the "uglier" she perceives her opponent to be, the more her self esteem is fuelled, giving her more power. This lust for power makes her a very worthy enemy, capable of doing unpredictable things just to get what she wants. Although her beauty is what fuels her power and is her advantage, it can often be her downfall when people question the meaning of beauty and how it differs to different people. Appearance Maddalena is a gorgeous dark haired woman in her normal form, hence the title 'The Irresistible'. However, when around people she can alter her body to match their idea of beauty and love. For example, she can alter her appearance into a handsome man to entice a woman and vice versa for a man. The more beautiful she is (and the more ugly other people are) the more powerful she becomes. This means she can use her enemy's lust and desire against them by transforming into their idea of beauty, which upgrades her power. When in her normal form, she wears a beautiful and elegant long red dress which appears to float around her. She can also grow to large sizes when in her natural form, however this is impossible for her to do while altering into someone's lust (unless they have a fetish for giants). Powers Known for her manipulative personality, Maddalena can seduce an opponent at times depending on how successful her attempt is, and how successful an opponent's attempt to resist is. This allows her to cause an opponent to commit a sexual act against their will. Her power is also upgraded when she transforms into another's lust, feeding off of their desires and love. In her normal form, she can grow to large sizes. Maddalena can easily entice an opponent by transforming into their idea of beauty, a power similar, if not the same, to the sphere of beauty, held by Ebony.Category:NeutralCategory:Aldis